Pale Moon
The Pale Moon (ペイルムーン Peiru Mūn) is a circus-themed clan from the Dark Zone nation. The '''Pale Moon '''debuted in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion. Like the Dark Irregulars and Genesis clan, Pale Moon contains many soulcharging effects; however, unlike either of those clans, Pale Moon focuses on superior calling units from the soul. This clan is primarily used by Asaka Narumi and Kiriya Bidou from the anime. Sets containing Pale Moon cards Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 7: Illusionist of the Crescent Moon (19 cards) Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (23 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (6 cards) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (22 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (7 cards) *G Booster Set 5: The Dragon Fang That Glitters in the Moonlight (? cards) *G Booster Set 6: ??? (? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (6 cards) Fighter's Colelction *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Chimera *Demon *Dinodragon *Elf *Giant *Gillman *Goblin *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Warbeast *Winged Dragon *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Beast Tamer *Silver Thorns List of Pale Moon cards Grade 0 *Candy Clown (Heal) (Demon) *Cracker Musician (Stand) (Workeroid) *Dynamite Juggler (Critical) (Demon) *Flyer Flyer (Draw) (Goblin) *Girl Who Crossed the Gap (Elf) *Hades Ringmaster (Demon) *Hoop Magician (Stand) (Human) *Innocent Magician (Human) *Lark Pigeon (Warbeast) *Poison Juggler (Critical) (Goblin) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) (Human) *Rainbow Magician (Draw) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon (Critical) (Dinodragon) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile (Elf) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) (Human) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (Draw) (Workeroid) *Skyhigh Walker (Stand) (Goblin) *Smiling Presenter (Human) *Spiral Master (Draw) (Gillman) *Ticket Collector (?) (Manga Only) *Tone of a Journey, Willi (High Beast) Grade 1 *Brassie Bunny (High Beast) *Bull's Eye, Mia (Warbeast) *Dark Metal Bicorn (High Beast) *Dreamy Ammonite (Chimera) *Egg Juggler (Human) *Elegant Elephant (High Beast) *Fire Juggler (Human) *Hades Hypnotist (Demon) *Jumping Glenn (Elf) *Madcap Marionette (Workeroid) *Magical Partner (Elf) *Magician of Quantum Mechanics (Demon) *Midnight Bunny (Warbeast) *Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty (Warbeast) *Pinky Piggy (High Beast) *Purple Trapezist (Succubus) *See-saw Game Winner (Goblin) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma (Warbeast) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana (Elf) *Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon (Winged Dragon) *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia (Human) *Skull Juggler (Demon) *Starting Presenter (Demon) *Tightrope Tumbler (Goblin) *Turquoise Beast Tamer (Elf) Grade 2 *Barking Cerberus (Chimera) *Barking Sky Tiger (Chimera) *Big League Bear (High Beast) *Crimson Beast Tamer (Elf) *Cycling Actor (Elf) *Dancing Knife Dancer (Manga Only) *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky (Elf) *Daydream Tone, Arny (Elf) *Drawing Dread (Giant) *Dreamy Fortress (Chimera) *Elephant Juggler (Giant) *Fire Breeze, Carrie (Elf) *Flying Hippogriff (Chimera) *Hungry Clown (Ogre) *Jumping Jill (Workeroid) *Magician Box Dreamer (Manga Only) *Mirror Demon (Demon) *Miss Direction (Succubus) *Nitro Juggler (Workeroid) *Peek-a-boo (Workeroid) *See-saw Game Loser (Giant) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (Elf) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (Workeroid) *Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Silver Thorn, Upright Lion (Chimera) *Tightrope Holder (Giant) Grade 3 *Artillery Man (Manga Only) *Barking Dragon Tamer (Manga Only) *Barking Manticore (Chimera) *Barking Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer (Elf) *Cracking Beast Tamer (Human) *Dark Lord of Pale Moon (Demon) *Dusk Illusionist, Robert (Elf) *Fire Ring Griffin (Chimera) *Golden Beast Tamer (Human) *Gun Salute Dragon, End of Stage (Manga Only) *Master of Giant Flying Knives (Giant) *Midnight Invader (Chimera) *Miracle Pop, Eva (Elf) *Mistress Hurricane (Chimera) *Nightmare Doll, Alice (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Amy (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Carroll (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Catherine (Workeroid) *Nightmare Doll, Chelsea (Workeroid) *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (Elf) *Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah (Warbeast) *Sword Magician, Sarah (Human) Grade 4 *Masked Divine Dragon Tamer, Harry (???) *Miracle of Luna Square,Clifford (Elf) *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (Elf) Trivia *Some units of this clan have 2 different colored eyes (heterochromia). These units are Crimson Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Turquoise Beast Tamer and Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier, along with one of her Cross Rides and her Stride unit. * Currently, there is a unit that appears in the manga whose name was never revealed. Category:Clan Category:Pale Moon